Nuit D'été
by Bonbon de Nuit
Summary: Les nuit d'été à Nohr on toujours était très chaude mais cette année elle s'annonce particulièrement torride,voyons combien de temp deux adolescent en chaleur vont pouvoir se retenir de se sauter l'un sur l'autre. (Avatar F /Corrin x Léo)
1. Chapter 1

Petite Note De L'auteur:

Voici une petite fiction sur Fire emblème fate que j'adore! donc un lémon est prévu pour le chapitre 3 les âmes sensibles devrais s'abstenir! Se n'es pas fait pour les petites enfants! Ses fait pour les bonbon! Comme moi! AwA bref! je me perd dans les détails ou plutôt dans des explications inutiles donc bonne lecture!

Nohr,un royaume où le froid règne en maître.

Nous somme en été et contrairement à se que les gens pense,il ne neige pas,les été à Nohr on toujours était particulièrement chaud,les habitants on eux beaucoup de mal à s'y habituer,apres tout le climat de Nohr est habituellement de -10° et en été il monte à 25° et certaine nuit la température peux monter à 30° pendant ces période la famille royale de Nohr ne sort pas dû châteaux,car à l'intérieur la température et plus stable.

"J'en ai marre! Je veux sortir..." Élise soupira de mécontentement et commença à faire les cents pas,Corrin ne dis rien un peu désespéré,elle avais toujours eux du mal à supporter la chaleur,en plus cela fesais qu'elle que mois que qu'elle que chose occuper sont esprit,ou plutôt une personne,sont frère,Léo...en faite cela fesais plus de 4 mois qu'il sortais ensemble est...disons que Corrin trouvais tout cela un peu trop long...elle aurais espère qu'il sois un peu plus...démonstratif? Corrin se mis à rire toute seule.

Lui? démonstratif? non Léo et tout sauf démonstratif non lui il est plus...dans sont coin avec ses bouquin il n'imagine même pas se qui traverse l'esprit de sa soeur,si il savais que sa seule lecture sont des roman d'amour hot et quelle fantasmer sur lui depuis des années le choquerais.

"Corrin...tu est sur que tout va bien? tu est toute rouge et tu rigole toute seule depuis plus de 5 minutes" Camilla remis quelle que brins de ses cheveux derriere sont oreille comme un tic nerveux. Corrin sursauta puis regarda sa grande soeur.

"O-Oui! j-je...j'ai toujours mal supporter la chaleur" dis rapidement Corrin en buvant lentement sont thé.

"Ces vrai que la dernière fois tu était tomber malade...peut être es-ce à nouveaux le cas?" Élise semblais un peu plus inquiète qu'auparavant,Camilla cligna des yeux puis se mis à rire.

"Élise tu veux bien aller chercher des fleurs? Sa me ferais très plaisir" Élise sourit et commença à courir dehors chercher des fleurs,Camilla releva les yeux vers Corrin en souriant de manière étrange. "Alors...il n'a toujour rien fait?" Corrin cligna des yeux,ses joue légèrement soupoudre de rose essayant d'ignorer sa gêne elle commença.

" Non...toujours rien..." Corrin soupira,elle fixa sont thé qui avais une étrange odeur.

"Ne t'inquiète pas les nuits d'été l'on toujours mise à rude épreuve,si tu viens au milieu de la nuit en prétextant une insomnie il ne devrais pas pouvoir se retenir trop longtemp" Camilla souri de toute ses dents et se mis à rire. Corrin pris un instant pour comprendre et rougi tout se qu'elle pouvais ses à ce moment que Léo et Xander arrivèrent.

"Camilla...qu'à tu fait pour que notre sœur devienne aussi rouge" Xander eux un soupire de désespoir puis il eux comme un déclic et se mis également à rire.

"Hn...tres interresant,moi j'y vais." Léo parti sur ces entrefaites et se dirigea vers sont repaire:La bibliothèque. Corrin commença à perdre çes couleur,il ne lui avais même pas accorder un regarder,cette fois s'en fut trop,cette nuit serais l'une des rares à être aussi torride.


	2. Chapter 2

Petite Note De L'auteur:

Non toujours pas de lémon pervert! AuA rien que du lime dans se chapitre AoA donc les enfants vous vous barrée! Non ceci n'es pas une plaisanterie donc comme vous avez dû le voir avant ma fiction,elle est classe M donc Mature donc seule les personnes mâture peuvent lire sa en bref! Vous êtes prévenu du danger! Seule les bonbons sont autorisé à lire AwA pourquoi des bonbons? Parce que je suis un bonbon! Totalement immature et sûrement plus jeune que les lecteurs mais bon on s'en fou la perversité enfin je veux dire les bonbons n'on pas d'âge! AwA bonne lecture!

Il était pres de 00h00 et çes à cette heure que Corrin décida de sortir de sa chambre avec toujours la même idée en tête,arriver devant sa porte elle pris une profonde inspiration et toqua,rien,aucune réponse,Corrin toqua à nouveaux puis ouvrit la porte qui semblais ouverte,il n'était pas la...sa chambre était tres ordonnée sauf sont lit,ses drap etait en bataille comme si il avais eux qu'elle que tourment pendant les nuit dernière,Corrin ôta rapidement la vision de sont frère qui pourrais avoir eux du plaisir avec ses doight autour de s-! "Non!" Pensa telle à haute voix en essayant de faire disparaître ses rougeur,elle se dirigea vers le seule endroit où Léo pourrais êtres:la bibliothèque arriver sur place elle remarqua que la porte etait ouverte,la piece semblais allumer,Corrin ouvrit tout doucement ne fessant aucun bruit et elle commença à chercher Léo du regard...mes rien! Elle ferma tres doucement la porte et commença à s'approche d'une dès étagère,elle entendu un gémissement doux qui semblais provenir d'une des étagères elle se raidit devenant de plus en plus rouge,elle se mis derrière l'étagère et déplaça qu'elle que livre lentement puis elle se pétrifia sur place en voyant la scène qu'elle avais devant elle.

Sont souffle saccadé,ses joue rouge,ses cheveux autrefois si strict se retrouver maintenant ébouriffer il n'était pas beaucoup habillé la chaleur dehors devais lui monter à la tete et le refus de sont corp à le laisser tranquille avais du le poussez à bout,les légers gémissement qu'il recommencer à pousser avais sorti Corrin de sa rêverie qui maintenant se retrouver incapable d'agir,voir sont petit Léo si frêle,si impudique,si expressif et surtout si fragile lui donner un sentiment de puissance elle voulais tellement lui faire plaisir,tellement le voir comme sa pour toujours le voir si exposer à elle le voir si...faible...on dirais un petit chiot,pensa telle,elle commença inconsciament a frotter le vetement sous sa jupe essayant de calmer sont excitation croissante. Elle le regarder,ses long doigh presser contre sa parti inférieur exécutant le même ordre,remonter puis descendre il ne pouvais pas arrêter il sembler déjà arriver au bout,il devais faire sa depuis longtemp avant qu'il jouisse elle entendu qu'elle que morceaux de phrase: "C-Corin" celle ci rougit puis poussa un doux gémissement,Léo releva la tête à fière allure semblant paniquer. "I-Il...y'a qu'elle qu'un?" Il se r'habilla sûrement dans la panique que qu'elle qu'un l'es vu,Corrin enleva rapidement sa main d'où elle etait et sorti de sa cachette.

"J-Je pardon Léo je ne voulais pas te faire peur s-seulement je suis un peu surprise" se dernier rougit tout se qu'il pouvais si il y avais bien une chose d'on il avais horreur ces paraître faible ou fragile et là il était faible et fragile devant la personne qu'il aime,il ne réussi pas articuler de mot pendant qu'elle que seconde mais il se repris rapidement.

"Tu...me regarde depuis longtemp" sont ton était bourru comme sa respiration il essayer de reprendre sont calme...en vain,Corrin rougit a sont tour et commença à se rapprocher de Léo qui recula d'un coup se heurtant au livre derrière lui.

"Léo...pourquoi tu t'eloigne?" Elle se rapprocha mais il s'éloigna d'elle rapidement.

"Parce que tu ne me répond pas" il haleta en se reculant à nouveaux il se pris la porte de plein fouet et murmura des insultes incompressibles.

"Je suis là depuis qu'elle que seconde à peine,je te chercher" Corrin releva les yeux vers Léo le regardant de facons calme et détendu essayant de faire abstraction de se qu'elle avais vue,le concerner ne dis rien prenant le temp de réfléchir à se qu'il aller dire bien que la question semble évidente.

"tu me cherchée? Tu a qu'elle que chose à me demander? Je t'écoute. Dis t'il calmement,il avais fini par reprendre sa respiration non s'en effort.

"Oui...je voulais qu'on parle...de nous" sa voie était devenue un murmure et ses yeux était tombée au sol.

"...tu veux rompre?" La voie de Léo sonner légèrement cassée. "s-si ses le cas...sa ne me dérange pas" dis t'il avec toujours une pointe d'amertume à la fin de chaque mots.

"N-Non se n'es pas sa...enfin à part si tu veux..." Corrin releva légèrement les yeux et se qu'elle vis ne la rassurer pas,le Léo qu'elle croyais connaitre disparu sous ses yeux,elle savais que Léo pouvais être froid et distant mais elle ne pensée qu'il aurais le même regard sur elle,Corrin réfléchis un instant dans l'incertitude,m'aime t'il vraiment? Se regard froid,distant,il me repousse et me fuis comme la peste,il dis que sa ne le dérange pas si je le quitte...peut être ai-je seulement reve...peut être qu'il ne me désire pas et qu'il ne la jamais fait peut être...que se que j'ai cru entendre toute à leur n'était qu'une chimère...toute les pensée de Corrin se bousculèrent,la chaleur en plus lui donner des vertiges si elle aprener qu'elle que chose de choquant elle pourais sûrement s'évanouir.

"Et...bien...justement...je me disais que...il serais mieux si nous n'étions pas ensemble" Corrin à eux l'impression que le ciel s'effondre sur sa tête,sa respiration devien lourde,ses yeux devenais flou,puis elle se réveilla...oui,elle se réveilla dans sont lit couverte de sueur et haletante on toqua à sa porte,Camilla entra doucement.

"Je sais que tu n'aime pas quand on entre sans entrée mais...tu n'arrête pas de crier des: Non je ne veux pas,laisser moi,arrete!...Xander et moi somme un peu inquiet." Corrin repris un peu sa respiration.

"Non je ne vais pas très bien...je pense que je vais venir un peu avec vous si sa ne vous dérange pas" Corrin regarda Camilla cette dernière sourit chaleureusement.

"Viens,Xander et moi n'arrivons pas à dormir et Élise et sur exité quand à Léo il semble...préoccupe" Corrin se leva et se dirigea dans le salon en chemise de nuit arriver sur place elle s'assit sur une chaise et posa sa tête sur la table un bruit sourd résonna en resont de la collision.

"OUAH! GRANDE-SOEUR" cria Élise en sautant comme une pile électrique,Élise s'approcha de Corrin qui ne répondez pas "tu a de la fièvre grande-sœur...je me demande quelle genre d'illusion tu à eux dans ta tete" dis Élise un peu plus calme qu'auparavant.

"De la fièvre? Pourquoi ne me la tu jamais dis" Demande Xander en grognant,Corrin se contenta de relever la tête.

"Parce que j'en savais rien,idiot" Corrin reposa sa tete sur la table,tout le monde sembler légèrement choque,d'habitude Corrin avais des manières et ne disais pas se qu'elle pensais clairement.

"Ah! Peut être que tu dis la vérité et que tu délire aussi?" Dis Élise en riant,Camilla pris sa sœur et l'emmena dans sa chambre,elle l'endormis grace a un sort puissant puis revien.

"Corrin" Camilla s'assit en face et sa sœur,celle ci releva la tête "es-ce que tu a déjà fantasmer sur Xander ou sur moi?" Léo releva la tête d'un coup curieux de se qu'elle aller répondre,il s'approcha et continua à lire,Xander lui regarda alternativement sa sœur et Camilla toujour choquer que sa sœur l'es traité d'idiot.

"Non jamais,je me suis parcontre déjà demandé si Xander était toujours puceaux...il est si chiant avec sont discours sur la morale et tout" Corrin poussa sont corp au fond de la chaise et soupira lentement,Camilla gloussa légèrement en meme temp que Léo,Xander lui semblais fulminer.

"Je crois que j'ai sommeil finalement,bonne nuit" Xander se leva toujours autant vexer et parti dans sa chambre,Camilla sourit puis continue.

"Est...tu a déjà fantasmer sur quelle qu'un?" Corrin hocha la tête vivement "vraiment? Sur qui?" Continua Camilla.

"Sur lui" Corrin pointa Léo et se mis à rire toute seule. "Il est tellement stoïque même quand je dis sa!" Elle continua à rire et Camilla prétexta avoir envie de dormir et s'exclipsa en riant,il eux un long silence genant entre Corrine et Léo puis Corrin parla à nouveaux "dis es-ce que tu m'aime?" Léo eux un tic faciale puis reporta sont regard sur Corrin qui d'ailleurs le fixer les joues légèrement rouge les cheveux en bataille et petit détail choquant:elle bavais,se dernier rougit un peu choquer.

"oui." Léo répondis rapidement et se remis à lire.

"Tu ment" Corrin se mis à bouder les yeux légèrement brillant signe qu'elle aller sûrement pleurer,Léo soupira puis releva les yeux à nouveaux vers Corrin mais se retrouva dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que se sois légèrement choquer "Tu va me plaqué comme dans mon reve" Corrin pleurais clairement mais ne semblais pas s'en rendre compte,bien que les larmes coulais sur çes joue elle rester la à le fixer à faire la moue les sourcils froncée dans une attitude enfantine.

"M-Mais Non! Enfin je ne veux pas" Léo rougit en essuiyant ces larmes mais ôta rapidement ses main et détourna les yeux semblant être extrêment gêner,Corrin se releva et poussa Léo,se dernier se pris le dossier de la chaise en plein fouet Corrin se s'assit sur ces genoux légèrement écarter et se colla à lui.

"Alors pourquoi on a toujours pas baisé?" Léo rougit tout se qu'il pouvais il était si géner...il n'aurais jamais imaginé que sa sœur puisse avoir de telle idée sale...enfin si il y avais pensée mais avais vite abandonné l'idée pensant qu'elle était trop prude et innocente pour pensée à de telle chose.

"T-Tu délire! J-je ne ferais rien tant que tu n'aura plus ta fièvre" il poussa Corrin,celle ci tomba part terre en continuant de faire la moue,Léo la traîna dans sa chambre non sans mal,il la poussa sur sont lit et l'endormis grâce à un sort,Léo eux beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Note De L'auteur:

LE LEMON EST ICI AwA donc les petits enfants il ne faut pas lire~ bon...sachez que j'ai eux du mal pour se lemon,se n'es pas mon premier mais des fois sa me gêne AuA" ne cherche pas pourquoi! Bref bonne lecture petit bonbon pervert AwA

Le lendemain Corrin se réveilla dans les bras...de Léo...il sont tout les deux en sous-vêtements et Corrin à tres peu de souvenir de la veille,elle commenca à rougir puis elle reveilla doucement Léo celui ci sursaute et rougi également.

"Hier tu a un eux de la fièvre et tu délirer et donc...je t'ai amener ici parce que...c'était la chambre la plus proche...ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'es rien fait..." Il rougit encore et Corrin soupira,cette dernière commença à enlever çes sous-vetement Léo rougit ne comprenant pas se qu'elle fessais,elle se colla à lui maintenant complètement nu.

"Je n'es plus de fièvre et je ne délire pas maintenant" Léo haleta sentant le souffle de sa sœur pres de sont oreille lui envoyant des frissons dans le dos.

"Tu est sur...que tu est bien réveiller? Tu est sur que tu n'a plus de fièvre?" Il la repoussa doucement toujours les joues rouges sa respiration à nouveaux laborieuse.

"Oui,si je ne l'était pas je ne me serais pas...déshabiller" Corrin rougit a sont tour,se recula et se mis en boule maintenant gêne de n'avoir aucun vetement sur elle.

"Il est 2h30 du matin...on a un peu de temp...tu est sur que çes...se que tu veux?" Léo s'approcha de Corrin et commença maladroitement à embrasser sont cou,elle poussa un gémissement doux.

"Oui...tu ses quoi faire?"

"...p-pas vraiment" il rougit,Corrin eux un étrange sourire.

"Alors laisse moi faire,je vais te faire du bien" elle se mis à califourchon sur lui rougissant quand elle senti leur parti inférieur si coller,elle l'embrassa goutant à ses lèvre amère et à la fois douce,ils s'embrasserents longtemps explorant chaque pouce de leur bouche,leur esprit était innocent celui de Léo un peu moins...bien qu'il est dis ne rien savoir faire il avais menti tout les livres qu'il lisais ne conserner pas que les sorts ou la culture...ou si alors...la culture sexuelle,mais voir sa petite amie si impudique l'exiter tellement il voulais plus tellement plus,ils se séparent à bout de souffle,Corrin lécha timidement ses lèvre puis se jeta à nouveaux sur ses lèvre poussant sa langue au bout de quelle que seconde,les fessants s'entrechoquers dans une danse endiablés,pour rien au monde ils aurais voulu être autre part,Corrin passa ses bras autour de sont cou pendant que Léo passa une de ces main dans les cheveux de Corrin pour approfondir leur baiser pendant que sont autre main errais sur sa peaux maintenant nue,Corrin continua à l'embrasser puis décendies a sont cou continuant à lécher et mordiller sa peaux le fessant haleter passant ses main vers le bas de sont torse descendant jusqu'à ses sous-vetement.

"C-Corin que fait tu?" Elle sourit à sont expression affole,elle enleva sont dernière vetement et passa ses doigt autour de sont sexe,il gémis impuissant,elle commenca à remonter et à descendre sa main de plus en plus vite le fessant toujours plus gémir,il était rouge vif,et fini par prendre la main de Corrin l'empêchant de continuer "Tu t'es bien amuser? maintenant,ses mon tour" Léo sourit et commenca à suce le cou de Corrin cet dernière frémi,il continua de plante des baisers sur sa peaux en descendant toujours plus bas,il lécha le contour de sa poitrine puis suça ses mamelon durci,elle gémis un peu plus fort,les joues toujours aussi rouge,elle se sentais si frêle,si fragile,comme une proie devant sont prédateur! Il embrassa sont ventre un peu trop dur la fessant sursauté,il descendi vers sont entre-jambe et poussa sa langue dans les pliés de sa féminité,cette dernière cria en s'aggripant au drap,les yeux pressées fermées enfin heureuse qu'il la touche de facons intime,il s'arreta brusquement provoquant un grognement mécontent de la part de Corrin.

"Pourquoi tu a arrêter?!" Demanda Corrin en se relevant légèrement mais Léo la plaqua à nouveaux.

"Ne te relève pas,nous n'avons pas fini" il sourit,Corrin,elle avais peur,elle avais peur qu'il partent que tout cela sois un reve incroyablement vivent comme la dernière fois,et sa...çes tout se qu'elle voulais évitez! Elle commenca à se tortiller sous lui dans l'inconfort.

"S'il te plais...Léo..." gémis Corrin,Léo a cru exploser à ce moment,elle etait la sous lui,nue,complètement à sa porter,exposée sous lui.

"Oh faite...tu est vierge?" Corrin rougit.

"O-Oui" Léo réfléchis qu'elle que instant puis la pénétra,lui provoquant un crie de douleur,il attendis qu'elle que instant,et commenca à se mouvoir,oh début lentement pour la laisse s'habituer à sa présence.

"T-Tu a mal" demanda Léo en continuant gémissant toujours plus fort.

"N-Non je me sentais un peu bizzare au début mais Ahhhh~ je me sens si bien~" Corrin arqua légèrement sont dos,cette sensation elle voulais la sentir depuis si longtemp,elle est venu juste apres respirant de facons lourder,Léo continua encore un peu puis se déversa en elle,il gémis une dernière fois puis se sépara d'elle il s'allongea à coter d'elle et s'endormi quasi tout de suite,Corrin sourit doucement et se blotti contre Léo s'endorment dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime.


End file.
